


More Than Okay

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

Why were you so nervous? You were 30-fucking-years-old. Actually, that was probably why. At the age of 30, you were still a virgin. Wasn’t really a conscious choice. It just kind of happened. You definitely weren’t one of those “I-must-save-myself-for-marriage” types, it was just that you wanted to make sure your first time was with someone that you genuinely liked - and unfortunately that hadn’t happened until now.

There was no doubt in your mind that you wanted your first (and maybe last) to be Spencer, but you did feel quite shy about being a 30-year-old virgin. You were comfortable with yourself, but sometimes those around you made you feel weird. Really? You’ve never done it? How did it not happen? You didn’t know, it just did.

You’d nearly vomited from nerves and embarrassment when you told Spencer, but he said it didn’t matter to him. He also mentioned that if it made you feel any better, he’d only had sex for the first time at the age of 25 and the relationship didn’t work out. “Whenever you feel comfortable,” he’d said. From that point on, you’d felt more at ease. That was two weeks ago.

Tonight, you felt embarrassed again. As you stood in front of the mirror, flattening your palms against the material of your dress, you blushed at what was underneath. For the first time in your entire life, you cared about what bra and panties you were wearing; you’d gone out especially for a set you could feel sexy in. After nearly two hours in the store with your best friend from college, you finally settled on a light pink matching set with lace trim. It cost a fortune, but whatever. Your first time only happened once - and you’d waited more than enough time.

With one more glance into the mirror, ensuring your hair and dress and makeup were all in place, you walked out of your bedroom. Tomorrow, you’d be waking up in a different bedroom.

—–

After dinner, you both hopped into Spencer’s car. Instead of him driving off immediately, you pulled him toward you, devouring him like he was your last meal. When he pulled away from your lips, he could see without words that you wanted to go home with him.

The drive and the walk upstairs to his apartment was mostly silent; you were nervous and he probably didn’t want to say anything that would make you more nervous. As he unlocked the door to his apartment, the unlatching of metal the only sound you could hear, he parted his lips, delicately brushing on the back of your neck. Goosebumps traveled quickly down your spine at the feel of his lips on your skin. Without thinking, you’d reached your hand back and tangled your fingers in his hair, encouraging him to continue with subtle touches. 

The door closed behind him and you moved toward the middle of the room, Spencer’s hands gliding the zipper down your back as the faint smell of your perfume hung in the air. When your dress fell to the ground, leaving you in heels and the lingerie you bought, your first instinct was to cover yourself. But then you blushed, looking up at him with uncertain eyes. With his own half-lidded, he moved toward you again, dialing back his needy kisses to sweeter ones. “You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of,” he whispered, pulling his jacket off and letting it pool on the floor. “You are gorgeous.”

With a faint smile, you turned your own attention toward his chest. Granted, you’d never had sex, but you were more than familiar with a variety of other things. As you slowly unbuttoned his shirt, you let your lips travel over his collarbone, occasionally allowing your tongue to dart out against the heat of his skin. Your jittery fingers finally made their way down to the last button, and immediately turned their attention to his belt buckle.

Before you made work of removing his pants, he walked you toward the bedroom, moving his tongue along your jawline and taking your lips in a much needier kiss. “Mmm,” you whimpered, as his lengthy fingers made their way into your panties to tease at your hot center. While he worked your clit, you pulled the zipper of his pants down, flattening your palm against his arousal. 

“You okay?” he whispered, stopping all movement as he saw you blush again. His hand had made its way back to unhook your bra and again your instinct was to cover yourself, but you wanted this - you wanted him.

You needed him. “I’m great, Spence,” you said, placing a tentative kiss on his chest. 

With that, he unlatched your bra and watched as your nipples became taut under his touch - his tongue bringing them to full peaks while you pushed his boxers down and revealed his arousal. When you touched him, he grunted, dropped to the floor and slowly peeled your panties down your legs. You’d never had a man this close to the most intimate parts of you. Your legs closed together of their own accord, but Spencer pressed his mouth to you and you opened for him. “Spence, I want you.”

Thankfully, he knew that meant that you needed him inside of you right now. He stood up from his place between your legs and lifted you up by your thighs to bring you toward the bed. Instead of lying you down, as you thought he would, he sat down, bringing you over him to straddle his lap. Again, he hesitated, but you wanted this more than anything. “I’m sure,” you breathed, gasping as he slid his thick length inside of you. Your entire body went red, your eyes locked to his as you clenched around every inch of him. 

“Oh, god,” you moaned, burying your head in his neck as he clasped his arms tighter than a vice around your waist. In this moment, you were ecstatic that you’d waited for the right one to come along. It was everything you’d hoped for. Underneath you, Spencer’s thigh muscles clenched as he thrusted inside you. You brought your hand from his face to your breasts, teasing your needy mounds with the touches they craved. 

Any embarrassment or nerves you’d had left your body as Spencer brought you down flush against him. In this position, every inch of you was being hit in the right way. He glided his hands back toward your bottom, pulling you more open for him. “Please…more…” you groaned. And he answered your pleas, picking up his pace and thrusting up into you. Just as you thought things couldn’t possibly get any better, you heard his heavy breaths turn to groans of satisfaction.

“So tight,” he said, taking your nipple into his mouth. For one glorious moment, a moment you’d always imagined as cliche, you felt as if you were one, your inner walls clamping down on his arousal as he released himself inside you. “My god,” he muttered. You collapsed on top of him and he laughed. “You okay?”

“More than okay,” you replied. “I can’t believe that’s what I’ve been missing all my life.”


End file.
